


How Romantic?

by DaisyChainz



Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chancellor Armitage Hux, Humor, Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Silly, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: ❄#Kyluxadvent Day 2: Candles❄ (Twitter scrap)Supreme Leader Kylo Ren attempts to seduce Chancellor Hux. But he's a bit too practical for subtle hints.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: #KyluxAdvent 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	How Romantic?

SL Ren and Chancellor Hux are having a secret meeting on a remote moon during the winter Senate shutdown. Hux thinks it's all business, and that the candles are because their meeting place has no lights.

For the first time in his entire life, and not on purpose, Ren is too subtle. Hux leaves thinking they've reached an accord, and is pleased. Ren is glad they parted on good terms, but is back to the drawing board on the romance angle.


End file.
